


【彬准】奖励

by Feb_23rd



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feb_23rd/pseuds/Feb_23rd





	【彬准】奖励

TXT再一次获得了一位，大家不像第一次那样感到不可思议或是无限大的惊喜。感谢依旧占据大半，孩子们还是高兴得很。

崔秀彬作为队长还是在挑剔着毛病，弟弟们携手把他驾到客厅，嚷着别再看打歌视频了给自己休息的机会吧，就连大哥崔连准也是喝着啤酒看他们闹腾。

“哥，你今天走位距离没控制好。”崔秀彬终于摆脱了弟弟们，遣散他们该打游戏该干什么就干什么去。

崔连准什么也没说，笑着点头敷衍他，倒了一杯啤酒递过去。

“我喝不过你。”崔秀彬如此说着还是接过杯子，自暴自弃地喝了一大口。

“你们喝了酒就别回卧室睡了！呼噜二重奏我们受不了！”休宁凯进游戏房之前大喊，紧接着其他两个弟弟也跟着应和。

听见这话崔秀彬搁下杯子深深看了崔连准一眼。

“知道了，你们这些没良心的小兔崽子！”崔连准笑骂，垂眸继续给他满上酒杯，神色无常地接着说：“喝完就睡吧。”

“和你一起睡吗？”

“为什么要和我睡？”

“我这几天这么尽责，哥不给点奖励吗？”崔秀彬话里有话，嘬着杯中还没消散的泡沫，视线紧盯崔连准，伸出舌头把上唇粘到的泡沫慢慢舔干净。

崔连准窘迫地望了游戏房一眼，才嗫嚅道：“你喝完了倒头就睡，我能给你什么……”

“哥也是倒头就睡呀，”崔秀彬放下杯子靠近对方，“倒我怀里睡就可以了。”

崔连准脸上的通红不止是酒精导致的，还因为崔秀彬不断接近的暧昧压迫，咫尺的薄唇散发光亮，这唇吻在自己手腕处，暗示着二人都知道的事情。

“这里不行！孩子们都还没睡……”

“哥……连准……”明明这人公众下撒起娇来就害羞得不行，对着大哥撒娇倒是得心应手。顺着手腕握住手臂就把人扯过来，一个一个轻吻都落在崔连准脸蛋上。

崔连准慌张地捂住崔秀彬的嘴，听见游戏房里传出的打闹声就让人心虚。还没能训崔秀彬两句，就感觉到手心处有舌尖在滑动。

“你！”

“哥……我想做，给我好不好？”崔秀彬舔弄怀里人的手指，完全是在光明正大地性暗示。

说“不好”是没有用的，崔秀彬那力气能够直接把人给抱去另一个房间。说“好”的话这人绝对不会有个控制的度，非得吃够本不可。

房门才落上锁，崔秀彬就把崔连准压在门板上堵住嘴。男孩儿在这个岁数从来都不会掩饰自己的热情，唇齿磕碰没点缝隙。崔秀彬想起崔连准在打歌Ending镜头的时候，那个可爱得让人窒息的闭眼啵啵，心里疯狂地想把人锁在怀里吻到他上气不接下气，支撑身体的力气全依靠自己，他的一切只有自己才能观赏。

事实上崔秀彬也这么做了，可只有接吻是不足够的。要让哥在自己身下，因为自己的一举一动而哭泣、呻吟、喘息、求饶、尖叫……看那漂亮的脸蛋扭曲，露出不会在别人面前才有的神色。

崔连准仰着头接受弟弟的粗鲁亲吻，下唇被吸吮得肿胀疼痛，发出一点闷哼声才让崔秀彬转移了目标，深入口腔中的舌头相互纠缠，彼此摄取的酒精气味在渐渐融合。

活像沙漠旅者找到水源不管不顾地汲取。攻占口腔中能够触及的地方，顾不上的唾液被搅动出声响，扰乱心神。

“去床上……唔……”崔连准环住面前人的脖子，放心地投入他怀中。

崔秀彬托住他哥的臀部抱起人走到床前，对待珍贵物品一样把他的宝贝放在床上。二人互不做声地脱下衣服，又缠成一对陷入柔软之中。

“没有东西润滑，哥你自己来弄一下后面好不好？”

就是摸透了自己心软的脾气，崔连准气闷。一只脚踩在崔秀彬的勃起上，慢条斯理地推磨。

“嘶……”崔秀彬握住作祟的脚踝，看那白嫩的脚趾伸缩，踩踏着自己的东西无比色情。

崔连准含湿自己的手指，才慢吞吞地从身前摸到后庭。试着用指尖在那里按压揉了揉，忍着羞耻感戳进里边。

自己开拓自己的那处实在是莫名其妙，更别说还有旁人在看着自己的动作。崔秀彬帮着崔连准开扩，直到手指能够顺畅抽插，带出些许晶莹液体，崔秀彬才放过崔连准，准备提枪上阵。

“哥很棒。”崔秀彬轻笑，让人觉得这个孩子很是乖巧。只有崔连准才知道这人身下是怎样的狰狞欲望。

“秀彬……你轻点。好不好？”同样是一样的商量，崔秀彬听着无比兴奋，完全没当做一回事，连回答也不给予，握住龟头进入穴内。

“啊……”被撕裂的疼痛迸发，崔连准不堪地咬住下唇忍耐。崔秀彬拉开他的双腿一点点挤进那令人销魂的地方。

“哥，放松。我已经进去了，你吸得我好紧。我要忍不住了。”崔秀彬看身下人泫然欲泣的神色，激动地完全挺入。

“秀……！你、呜……”

崔秀彬俯下身去吻他胡乱叫喊的嘴，温柔地小声念着“连准、连准”。下面的动作却毫不留情，进入又退出，无规则地撞击着穴内。听到崔连准变调的呻吟声又会朝着源头使劲操弄。

“这里？对不对？哥，我亲爱的哥哥，是不是这里？”

“啊！嗯、嗯……”崔连准颤栗了全身，承受一波又一波把疼痛取代的快感。

“不是这里吗？”崔秀彬作怪地停了下来。

崔连准含泪嗔视压在自己身上的男孩儿，抬手轻扇了他一巴掌。气息不稳地说：“别停，继续。”

崔秀彬保持着天使笑容道了声“好”，悉听尊便地以恶魔行为操干自己的宝贝。

“那里……再用力些。”

“哪儿？”崔秀彬埋头在哥哥的胸前咬弄一颗乳头，舌尖戳着那个小孔又猛然嘬弄。

崔连准挺胸方便了弟弟的动作，腰部不满足地跟着摆动。

“……我不知道。”

“哥怎么会不知道？嗯？”

阴茎地完全进入到达一个深度，小穴饥渴地收缩不愿这根东西退出，阴囊撞击在臀部制造出啪嗒声。

“我不知道……！啊……还要……”

“还要什么？是谁在操你？”

小孩儿嘴里说出这种下流话要了崔连准的命，他已经被顶弄得失了三魂七魄。嘴里吐着根本不是一个大哥该说的话。

“秀彬、秀彬在操我……好舒服、呜！”

崔秀彬听了身下动作又是一阵狂风暴雨，握住崔连准的东西想一起射出来。

“你后面好热，含着我的东西好紧。连准，我好爱你。不想你在别人面前那么可爱，你只对我一个人撒娇就好了。”

崔连准摇着头承受不住超载的快感，已经注意不到他在说什么了。

“不行……要射了！秀彬、秀彬呜……”

崔秀彬加快了抽插，还不忘再占点便宜。

“叫我什么？”

“唔、秀彬哥！哥……”

达到目的的男孩儿倒在自己哥哥身上，把精液全都射在里面。

“你！啊……好奇怪呜……你怎么射在里面了！”

崔连准闭着眼闷在崔秀彬颈窝里，体内被射入的感觉清晰明了。二人保持着相连在粘腻中温存。

“哥，你刚才叫得好大声。”崔秀彬话语中饱含笑意。

崔连准懒得和小孩子计较，还在暗自平复跳动过快的心脏。崔秀彬以为他生气了，又讨好地亲着他的额头。

“……你怎么又硬了。”

二人鼻尖贴着鼻尖轻蹭，崔秀彬摸了摸崔连准哭红的眼角，吻住那诱人的唇肉含糊回答：

“因为我的狐狸太可爱了，我申请再吃一次。”

FIN


End file.
